PROPOSE
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Someone asked me...what i saw to loving you so much... My only answer was...Everything! / BL / OS /


PROPOSE

I'M YOURS sequel

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

 _Someone asked me...what i_ _saw to loving you so much_

 _My only answer was...Everything!_

* * *

Suasana pagi ini masih tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang jika dibandingkan dengan pagi- pagi sebelumnya. Dimana biasanya sang penghuni apartement selalu membuat kegaduhan dipagi hari seperti ini.

Setelah lulus dengan kuliahnya, Donghae langsung bekerja diperusahaan yang dibangun mendiang ayahnya. Yang sebelumnya diambil alih kepengurusannya oleh pamannya untuk sementara. Eunhyuk juga begitu, setelah lulus ia langsung diterima bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang Audio dan Visual.

Dan karena kesibukan itulah masing- masing daribmereka jadi sulit mendapatkan waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua. Bahkan waktu untuk beristirahat pun sulit mereka dapatkan. Maka dari itu, diakhir pekan seperti ini mereka manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin untuk beristirahat. Istirahat untuk tubuh dan istirahat untuk pikiran. Baru setelah itu sisa waktu diakhir pekan ini mereka habiskan bersama untuk bermesraan. Setidaknya begitulah rencana Donghae kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak dengan seenak jidat mengganggu ritual tidur tampannya.

"Bangun, Donghae! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?!"

"Lima menit lagi, Hyuk"

Bibir gemuk Eunhyuk mencuat kedepan, Donghae tidak pernah berubah. Sejak kecil dulu, jika sudah tertidur Donghae memang seperti kerbau. Susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Padahal Eunhyuk sangat lapar dan ingin makan pancake. Pancake buatan Donghae adalah yang paling enak. Yeah, karena Eunhyuk hanya pernah makan pancake buatan Donghae dan ibunya saja. Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana rasa pancake buatan ibunya. Rasanya seperti... ah, sudahlah Eunhyuk tidak mau membahasnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah urusan perutnya dulu.

"Donghae!"

"Lima menit"

"Donghae!"

"Tiga menit"

Grrr, Eunhyuk geram. Biasanya kalau Donghae susah dibangunkan, Eunhyuk dengan senang hati akan menendang bokong Donghae hingga kekasihnya itu tersungkur dilantai. Tapi sekarang Eunhyuk lapar dan lemas, tidak punya tenaga ekstra untuk menendang Donghae. Singkat kata Eunhyuk lemas karena lapar.

"Donghae~~ayo bangun~~"

"Dua menit"

"Donghae _Oppa_ ~ aku lapar~~"

"Set-

Tadinya Donghae mau menawar lagi setengah menit. Tapi Eunhyuk bilang apa tadi? _Oppa_ 'kan? Donghae tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ini hari apa? Donghae harus mencatat hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Jarang- jarang si galak Eunhyuk membangunkannya dengan cara begitu manis. Terakhir Eunhyuk melakukannya, dirinya harus berakhir mendarat di lantai dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Ah, Donghae jadi ingin memeluk Eunhyuk dan menciumnya. _Morning kiss_.

Dengan semangat menggebu Donghae bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung menerjang Eunhyuk hingga pemuda yang menjadi belahan jiwanya itu terjungkal bersamanya.

"DONGHAE BODOOOHH!"

..

..

..

Donghae mengusap- usap pelipisnya yang terbalut plester. Sial, pelipisnya sakit sekali! Sudah jatuh terjungkal, dia juga harus mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah dari Eunhyuk. Memang sih tadi Donghae yang salah karena tanpa aba- aba langsung menerjang Eunhyuk disaat posisi Eunhyuk sedang duduk ditepian ranjang. Tapi Donghae merasa bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, salahkan juga Eunhyuk yang dengan seenak mulutnya memanggilnya _Oppa_ dengan suara seksinya dipagi hari saat dimana biasanya Donghae dalam keadaan tegang dan tinggi- tingginya.

"APA?!"

Tanya Eunhyuk galak sekali. Donghae tidak menjawab. Baru di lirik saja Eunhyuk sudah begitu galaknya, apalagi kalau Donghae bersuara bisa- bisa sepatu Eunhyuk melayang ke kepalanya. Donghae memilih diam saja dan kembali fokus dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Biar saja, nanti kalau Eunhyuk sudah capek marahnya juga akan baik sendiri.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang- panjang. Kadang Donghae heran, kenapa Eunhyuk bisa galak begitu bahkan kalau Donghae tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Eunhyuk suka marah- marah tidak jelas. Dan kalau Eunhyuk sudah capek dengan tingkahnya sendiri, lelaki manis itu akan baik dengan sendirinya.

Seingat Donghae dulu Eunhyuk tidak seperti itu, walaupun memang sejak dulu Eunhyuk itu tukang perintah dan suka berbuat seenaknya tapi galaknya tidak separah sekarang. Donghae kadang lelah menghadapi sifat Eunhyuk yang satu itu. Belum menikah saja Eunhyuk sudah segalak itu, apalagi kalau sudah menikah. Bisa- bisa Donghae kurus kering, hanya tinggal tulang terbungkus kulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Donghae sudah terlanjur sayang dan cinta mati pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan kalau harus mati di pukuli sepatu oleh Eunhyuk pun Donghae rela.

"Hyuk, ayo kita liburan"

Eunhyuk yang sedang serius dengan acara TV di depannya pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan manatap Donghae dengan pandangan berbinar. 'Kan Donghae sudah bilang kalau sudah lelah, Eunhyuk akan baik dengan sendirinya. Lihat wajah cerahnya, entah kemana perginya wajah mendung nan suramnya tadi.

"Ayo! Kapan? Kemana?"

"Hari minggu, bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. Hari minggu itu 'kan besok.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Rahasia"

Eunhyuk merengut, kenapa harus main rahasia- rahasia-an sih? 'Kan Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan suka. Nanti sore kita pergi belanja"

Mendengar kata belanja, wajah Eunhyuk kembali cerah. Dengan semangat Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae hingga mendekat ke arahnya dan mengecup pipi Donghae cepat.

"Aku padamu!"

"Aku juga padamu! Kau senang?"

"Aku senang!"

"Aku senang kalau kau senang"

"Aku senang karena kau senang karena aku senang!"

_PROPOSE_

"Mau apa kesini?"

Senyum bahagia Eunhyuk berubah jadi sebuah dengusan, Louna selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Eunhyuk sekarang sedang senang karena diajak Donghae liburan, dia sudah berdandan rapi dan bersiap- siap pergi belanja untuk kebutuhan liburannya dan Donghae besok. Tapi Louna datang tiba- tiba, merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus. Membuat moodnya merosot- semerosot- rosotnya.

Huh, bersama si Sangjin, bergandengan pula.

Mau pamer kekasih baru?

Eunhyuk juga punya!

Lebih tampan dan jauh lebih keren dari si Sangjin itu.

Iya 'kan? Benar 'kan Donghae lebih tampan dan keren dari Sangjin?! Apalagi Donghae punya kotak- kotak enam buah diperutnya, persis seperti cetakan batu bata. Sangjin pasti tidak punya! Lihat saja badannya yang kerempeng itu. Lalu otot bisep Donghae yang menonjol- nonjol sana sini itu.

Ugh, awesome!

Oke, lupakan soal tinggi badan.

"Galak sekali"

"Mau ku sumpal mulut kalian dengan sepatuku?!"

"Uhh takuut~~"

"Sialan! Wajah kalian yang menyebalkan itu sangat mengganggu!"

Louna dan Sangjin tertawa terbahak- bahak. Dan itu semakin membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak sedang senang karena Donghae mengajaknya liburan, sudah pasti segelas kopi sudah ia gunakan untuk mengguyur dua makhluk pengganggu kenapa Donghae mandi lama sekali? Apa dia tertidur di kamar mandi? Eunhyuk sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi belanja lalu mengusir dua cecunguk ini pergi dari sini.

"Kami hanya mau menyerahkan ini?"

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan"

"Aku tahu ini undangan! Maksudku undangan apa, bodoh?!"

"Kau baca sendiri saja!"

Meski menggerutu tapi Eunhyuk tetap membaca undangan itu dan raut wajah pria manis itu langsung berubah. Dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka membentuk lingkaran.

"Ka-kalian... kalian akan menikah? Sungguh? Serius?"

"Seperti yang kau baca disitu, aku dan Louna akan menikah dua minggu lagi"

"Louna... kau- kau hamil?"

Sebuah pukulan pelan dikepalanya Eunhyuk terima dari Louna. Gadis cantik itu melotot tidak terima atas pertanyaan bodoh Eunhyuk.

"Kalian 'kan belum lama berpacaran, dan tiba- tiba memutuskan menikah. Lalu apa alasannya selain kau hamil"

Bela Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri. Biar pun wanita tetapi tempelengan Louna ternyata sakit juga.

"Aku sudah merasa cocok dengan Louna, lagipula alasan menikah itu 'kan tidak harus dihitung dari berapa lama kita saling mengenal dan berhubungan" Kata Sangjin-sok-bijak.

Kata- kata Sangjin ada benarnya juga. Eunhyuk jadi kepikiran tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae yang sudah terjalin hampir lima tahun. Ah, Eunhyuk jadi iri. Kapan kira- kira Donghae melamarnya? Melamar dengan benar tentunya. Bukan lamaran versi Donghae yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Bagaimana kau dan Donghae? Cepatlah resmikan hubungan kalian, bisa- bisa nanti Donghae menikung ke orang lain"

"Bicara apa kau nenek sihir?!"

Eunhyuk sudah mengangkat sepatunya tinggi- tinggi, niatnya sih ingin menggetok kepala Louna tapi tidak jadi. Eunhyuk masih sayang sepatunya kalau- kalau nanti rusak.

Enak saja gadis itu kalau bicara. Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Louna yang ia kira gadis manis dan lugu ternyata memiliki mulut seperti atap bocor. Donghaenya ' kan setia, jadi tidak mungkin menikung- nikung. Lagipula Donghae juga 'kan sudah pernah melamarnya, ya melamar versi Donghae. Tapi 'kan tetap saja namanya melamar.

"Sudahlah kami pergi dulu"

"Sana pergi jauh- jauh!"

_PROPOSE_

Mulut Eunhyuk terus menggerutu. Sambil mengunyah makanannya, bibir gemuk itu tidak berhenti komat- kamit mengumpati Donghae, seperti 'Donghae jelek', 'Donghae pendek', 'Kaki pendek sialan' dan lain sebagainya. Bagaimana tidak, kalau khayalannya tentang liburan yang menyenangkan kandas sudah karena si kaki pendek sialan itu.

Apanya yang disebut liburan?

Bagian mananya yang disebut kejutan?

Apa gunanya dia belanja banyak- banyak untuk persiapan liburan mereka, kalau kenyataannya Donghae hanya mengajaknya pulang kerumahnya di Incheon.?!

Jadi maksudnya Donghae membohongi Eunhyuk selama perjalanan tadi. Kenapa Eunhyuk yang sering bolak- balik Seoul- Incheon pun sampai tak tahu kalau dia ditipu Donghae? Apa karena dia terlalu penasaran tadi ya? Kalau begini apa yang rahasia? Rumahnya di Incheon bukanlah hal istimewa yang ingin dilihat Eunhyuk.

"Akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan sendok sayur kalau kau terus mengumpat. Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

Dan ibunya yang galak ini adalah salah satu alasan Eunhyuk malas pulang kerumah.

..

..

..

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang masih terus cemberut, sambil di ayun- ayunkan pelan berharap Eunhyuk memberikan perhatian padanya. Seharusnya Donghae bisa menikmati angin pantai di musim semi yang sangat ia sukai jika saja kekasihnya yang manis ini tidak terus mengacuhkannya. Tangan mereka memang saling bertaut mesra tapi lihat pandangan Eunhyuk, tidak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari pantai dan terus mengabaikan Donghae.

Donghae sengaja berdehem keras sekali berharap Eunhyuk menoleh, tapi sia- sia. Eunhyuk masih saja mengabaikannya dan menganggap Donghae makhluk transparan. Donghae berjanji lain kali tidak akan pernah memberi kejutan semacam ini jika ujung- ujungnya dia juga yang di buat kelimpungan.

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas"

Jantung Donghae rasanya mencelos, nada bicara Eunhyuk datar dan lurus sekali. Apa Eunhyuk benar- benar marah? Padahal Donghae sudah menyiapkan satu kejutan lagi untuk lelaki manis itu. Tapi kalau Eunhyuk terus menerus cemberut dan merajuk seperti ini bisa gagal semua rencana yang sudah Donghae susun selama seminggu ini.

"Hyuk"

Donghae gugup sekali, rangkaian kata yang sudah susah payah ia rangkai hilang entah kemana. Pria tampan itu mengigit bibir bawahnya gusar.

"Hyuk!"

"Hnn"

"Eunhyuk!"

"Hnn"

"Eunhyuk!"

"Apa Dochiiii jelek?!"

Bagaimana ini? Saat Eunhyuk menoleh Donghae malah tambah gugup. Bias sinar mentari senja membuat wajah Eunhyuk seperti bersinar seperti permata. Membuat Donghae terpesona dan kehilangan kata- kata. Berlebihan? Memang! Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Eunhyuk- nya Donghae memang selalu berlebihan.

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyukee-ku... Sayang...dengarkan aku... Kau tahu, aku paling tidak bisa berkata- kata manis atau melakukan hal yang romantis. Mungkin aku bodoh, egois, posesif, ceroboh dan semua yang buruk- buruk ada padaku. Tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa si bodoh ini begitu ingin kau bahagia. Selama ada kau dalam hidupku, aku tidak peduli apapun. Setelah apa yang aku lalui bersamamu selama ini, aku semakin yakin bahwa tujuan hidupku hanyalah untuk membahagiakanmu. Maaf untuk hari ini karena telah membuatmu kesal. Aku membawamu pulang kerumahmu hari ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin mengatakan pada ibumu kalau aku meminta anaknya yang manis ini untuk menjadi teman hidupku. Dan ibumu bilang semua terserah padamu"

Eunhyuk tercekat, suaranya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Kata- kata Donghae seperti lamaran. Apa memang Donghae sedang melamarnya? Dan apa katanya tadi, tidak bisa berkata- kata? Apa dia tidak sadar sudah bicara panjang lebar begitu.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat Donghae berlutut dihadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin platinum dijari manisnya. Eunhyuk sudah hampir menangis tapi sekuatnya pria cantik itu menahannya. Gengsi! Eunhyuk 'kan laki- laki sejati, masa ia menangis hanya karena dilamar Donghae. Apalagi lamarannya sama sekali tidak romantis menurut Eunhyuk.

Jadi ceritanya, saat Eunhyuk ngambek dan mengurung diri dikamarnya karena merasa di tipu oleh Donghae soal jalan- jalan yang Donghae janjikan, Donghae diam- diam membantu ibu Eunhyuk didapur. Niatnya sih mau meminta izin untuk melamar Eunhyuk, dan untungnya sang calon mertua menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Eunhyuk. Karena Donghae sedang senang jadi sekalian saja membantu ibu Eunhyuk memasak, 'kan hitung- hitung latihan jadi menantu idaman.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji memberikanmu yang terbaik tapi aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan benar,.menjaga dan melindungimu dengan hidupku. Aku ingin kau selalu ada dalam setiap langkah dihidupku, Eunhyukee. Jadi...ayo kita ke Belgia, Swedia, Amerika atau Italia...kita berdiri di altar, di depan pastur dan mengucapkan janji suci untuk hidup bersama selamanya"

Eunhyuk megap- megap, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan haru, dengan wajah serius seperti itu Donghae terlihat keren sekali sekarang. Terkadang Eunhyuk ingin mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah. Atau paling tidak menjotos wajah Donghae saja. Ketampanan Donghae yang seperti pangeran dari negeri antah berantah itu tidak pernah luntur dan itu membuatnya gemas! Sangat menyebalkan, membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa lepas dari pesonanya.

"Apa ini lamaran? Kau melamarku? Sungguh kau melamarku?"

Donghae manggut- manggut dengan bola mata berbinar penuh harap. Mana tega Eunhyuk menolak tatapan Donghae yang seperti anak anjing terbuang itu. Itu senjata paling mematikan.

"Apa kau memaksa?"

"Tentu saja aku memaksa!"

Donghae ingin menangis, apa Eunhyuk tidak tahu kalau Donghae sudah berkeringat dingin menunggu jawaban. Kenapa si preman cantik ini pakai acara berbelit- belit?

"Aku harus jawab apa ya?"

"Hyuuk~~"

Donghae merengek seperti bocah sambil menghentak- hentakkan sebelah kakinya.

Eunhyuk mendengus, punya dosa besar apa dia dikehidupan sebelumnya sehingga harus memiliki kekasih tampan dan berbadan kekar tapi gemar merajuk seperti Donghae.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa, memangnya aku punya pilihan apalagi selain menjawab iya?"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat sekali, takut jatuh karena saking lemasnya. Saat- saat menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk tadi adalah saat yang paling menegangkan dalam sejarah hidupnya, bahkan jauh lebih menegangkan dari saat ia masuk kedalam wahana rumah hantu saat Donghae sekolah dasar dulu. Donghae sudah siap- siap mau menangis tadi.

Donghae mengusap buliran keringat sebesar biji kacang di jidatnya. Eunhyuk tega sekali membuatnya seperti orang habis di rampok. Eunhyuk 'kan tinggal bilang iya, dan selesai. Tidak usah membuat jantungnya bekerja berkali- kali lipat karena terlalu tegang.

"Donghae!"

"Terima kasih! Kau tahu, Hyuk? mengenal dan memilikimu adalah kebahagiaan tak terhingga dalam hidupku. Ayo kita habiskan seluruh sisa hidup kita bersama, sampai kulit kita keriput, sampai rambut kita jadi putih semua, sampai jantung salah satu dari kita berhenti berdetak. Selama itu kau harus tetap bersamaku".

Eunhyuk sudah menangis tidak karuan, bahkan air mata dan ingusnya sudah bercampur dan meluber kemana- mana. Sialan, bisa- bisanya Donghae membuatnya menangis sesunggukan seperti perempuan. Kalau Louna tahu bisa- bisa ia akan di ejek dan gadis itu akan mentertawakannya sampai jungkir balik.

Tapi setidaknya, Eunhyuk menangis karena bahagia Donghae melamarnya, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa iri dengan Louna.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku harus bilang apa?! Kata- katamu membuatku menangis seperti perempuan. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Ya, tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu, kaki pendek sialan!"

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian menghapus air mata Eunhyuk. Sekarang ia bisa bernafas dengan benar karena Eunhyuk sudah menerima lamarannya. Saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah bagaimana menyusun adegan penutupnya.

Perlahan ditangkupnya wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga mata mereka saling berpandangan, lalu perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat. Bibir mereka menempel lembut, lalu lama-kelamaan saling memagut dengan lembut.

Ah, Donghae sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai pengantinnya.

..

..

..

"Kenapa cincin ini tidak ada batu permatanya? Kau tahu, saat Sangjin melamar Louna, dia memberikan cincin dengan batu permata biru diatasnya dan itu sangat indah. Kenapa kau pelit sekali hanya memberiku sebuah cincin perak?"

"Untuk apa permata kalau kau sendiri saja sudah lebih indah dan berkilau dari permata"

"Huh, Donghae bodoh!"

Cengiran lebar Donghae tercetak begitu saja saat melihat wajah kesal Eunhyuk, bibir lelaki yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu mencuat ke depan tapi pipi putihnya merona merah. Lucu. Donghae jadi gemas, ingin mengigit bibir gemuk itu lagi.

"Jadi, kita menikah dimana? Amerika? Belgia? Swedia boleh juga. Tapi Paris juga kota yang indah"

Eunhyuk bertanya dengan antusias penuh, matanya berbinar indah. Membuat Donghae terpesona dan jatuh cinta untuk kesekian juta kalinya.

"Di Korea sajalah"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang-

"Hemat, sayang"

"Ah, Sialan kau! Dasar pelit!"

"Sama- sama. Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang"

 _'Selamat Eomonim, kau akan mendapatkan menantu orang paling tampan no. 1 di Korea...hahahaaaa'_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

END FOR PROPOSE

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

Haii^^ ini...apa yah? Boleh dibilang ini sequel dari sequelnya Love Me Like You Do... apa yah sebutannya? Prequel? Trikuel? yaa anggap aja begitu... kkkkk...

Semoga sukaaa ^_^

Betewe, ini tanggal berapa? Mereka wamil tanggal berapaaaa? *mendadakamnesia

Aaaakkhhhh hatikooooooohhh...TT_TT *nangiskejer

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __DeSTORIA__


End file.
